Saronian Shenanigans
by Lewell Renfield
Summary: [FINAL FANTASY III] A bunch of chronological one-shots regarding Luneth and friends unfortunate airship crash, library woes, and weapon shop troubles in the large castle cities of Saronia.
1. Aggravating Airship

Here's the start of the Three-part special of Luneth and friends in Saronia.

Special thanks to 'The Trailblazer', whose words invigorated me to make more FFIII fics.

* * *

FINAL FANTASY III/THREE/3 AND ALL THE CHARACTERS DEPICTED IN THIS STORY DO NOT BELONG TO ME.

* * *

**AGGRAVATING AIRSHIP**

* * *

"Come on, please?" Ingus waved Luneth off dismissively for the umpteenth time, quickening his pace in hopes that the silveret would leave him alone.

The blond fell to the ground when Luneth had lunged at him, gripping on to his pants "Please, please, PLEASE!" Ingus shook his head in irk and gingerly touched his forehead.

"Do you fail to comprehend the meaning of the word 'no'?" Ingus stood up, kicking Luneth's arms away.

"Just this once." The silveret clasped his hands together "I promise that I won't crash into mountains again." Luneth smiled, making an 'X' gesture on his heart area.

The blond pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed exasperatedly "What's the worst that could happen?" Arc joined in on their little conversation, scribbling something on his notebook before keeping it under his robes.

"I suppose you are right…" Ingus sighed in defeat, earning him a cry of joy from the silveret.

* * *

"He most certainly is being careful now." Ingus chuckled, earning him a snort from Arc "The first time we had our hands on an airship-" The brunet turned the page of his book "He managed to crash it into mountains right away."

The blond smirked "That certainly made Cid sour." Arc gave a small laugh.

"Hey guys!" Luneth screamed at the top of his lungs "I see a castle! And hoo boy is that village big!"

Ingus went near the edge of the ship and was followed shortly by Arc "Those are castle cities, idiot." The brunet gave a small laugh.

"Let's go restock over there." Ingus stated a-matter-of-factly, getting a thumbs up from the silveret.

Luneth was so excited in seeing a new city that he sped the airship up, making the whole vessel move erratically in the sky due to sheer amount of air pressure.

"What the?" Refia ran outside to check on their situation "What's happening?" She asked frantically, assuming a battle stance.

"Luneth! Slow down!" Ingus screamed while he held on to the railing on the side of the airship. Arc was doing the same but his grip had failed him, and he flew straight to Refia; knocking the two inside of the airship.

"I-I can't!" Luneth said through gritted teeth, trying his best to maneuver the airship.

* * *

"The hell is that?" One of the Saronian royal guards squinted his eyes at the airship "Load the cannon!" He screamed frantically "Shoot that hostile airship down!"

"Aye, sir!" The other guards replied in unison, quickly loading a cannon shell on the cannon in an impressive and undulating fashion.

"Fire!" The captain roared, his voice being cut off by the strong blast that came from the cannon when it had released its projectile.

* * *

"Well, that takes care of things." Luneth smiled a toothy grin "We almost crashed!" Ingus furrowed his eyebrows at the silveret "Hey, I managed to make the thing go slower, right?" Luneth furrowed his brows as well, glaring at the blond.

BAM!

The whole airship shook violently, making Ingus and Luneth fall to the ground "What's happening?!" Arc busted out of the interior of the airship, holding on to the door as best as he could.

Arc fell to the ground due to the violent shaking, falling unconscious a few seconds later before Refia had gracelessly fallen on top of him.

The airship crashed on the ground, debris and fire littering the surroundings of the four of them.

"Uh… what just happened?" Arc rubbed at his face, blinking his eyes a few times.

"It would seem that we were shot by a cannon shell." Ingus stood up, brushing some dirt off of his clothes.

"But why would they do that?" Refia asked angrily, helping Arc and Luneth stand up.

"I have not a clue." The blond sniffed at the air "We need to be careful though, the smell of war is imminent in this area."

Luneth brushed the dirt off his clothes and smiled "Look on the bright side, guys-" He started "At least we're all safe, yeah?"

Arc sighed and nodded in agreement, taking out his notebook and started writing in it.

"At least I didn't crash us into mountains, huh?" Luneth smiled, his tongue slightly sticking out.

Ingus slapped his face in disbelief while Refia smacked the silveret on the back of his head.

* * *

The thought of crazy/clumsy/irresponsible Luneth as the airship captain is too good to pass up.

Hope you guys enjoyed reading.


	2. Loathsome Library

Here comes part two.

* * *

FINAL FANTASY III/THREE/3 AND ALL THE CHARACTERS DEPICTED IN THIS STORY DO NOT BELONG TO ME.

* * *

**LOATHSOME LIBRARY**

* * *

"Now shoo!" The guard waved the four warriors of light dismissively "Under direct orders of the King of Saronia, this library is off limits to everyone!"

"Not even for a few minutes?" Arc furrowed his brows at the guard "Not a chance, boy." The guard replied harshly, his hand sitting menacingly on the hilt of his blade.

Arc was about to speak when Ingus had placed an arm on his shoulder, shaking his head "Let us leave; it is clear that we are not allowed to enter the library."

The brunet gritted his teeth, storming away from the grand library of Saronia.

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Luneth asked curiously, raising a brow questioningly at Arc's strangely sour mood.

"No luck." Ingus shrugged, sitting beside the vacant chair next to Luneth "The guard would not let us in."

"All that's left to do is kill the king." Arc stated a-matter-of-factly, his small frame emanating a dangerous aura.

"W-what?" Luneth asked incredulously, shifting a few inches away from the brunet.

"I said we kill the king." Arc snarled, his tone deathly serious.

"That's not the smartest way to approach this situation-" Ingus was cut off when Arc had stood up "If you're not going to help me then I'm fine with that."

"Snap out of it, idiot!" Refia had stood up and slapped Arc square on the jaw.

The brunet fell to the ground and gingerly touched his lower face "Just because you can't read a few books isn't a valid reason to kill the king of an entire kingdom now, is it?" The redhead planted her arms on her hips, furrowing her brows at the brunet.

"B-but…" Arc started to tear up "How are we supposed to know what to do o-or where to go?" The brunet sniffled, biting at his lower lip.

"There, there." Refia sat on the ground beside him, placing her arms around his head, prompting him to lean on her "With idiots as big as these two, I bet the answer would come flying right at us."

"Hey!" Luneth was cut off when Ingus had elbowed him on the shoulder, silently telling him to shut up.

"Indeed-" The blond started "I suggest we check the nearby towns, perhaps they could shed some light on this little civil unrest."

Arc sniffled, burying his face on Refia's shoulder "O-okay."

"Maybe we can find weapons-" Luneth grinned "Or better yet, food!"

Arc slightly laughed while Ingus smacked Luneth on the head with unnecessary force, forcing the silveret's face to slam on the table.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed reading.


	3. Wrathful Weapons

And finished.

* * *

FINAL FANTASY III/THREE/3 AND ALL THE CHARACTERS DEPICTED IN THIS STORY DO NOT BELONG TO ME.

* * *

**WRATHFUL WEAPONS**

* * *

"All shops in the entirety of Saronia are apparently closed." Ingus scratched at his head in irk, furrowing his brows.

"What a crazy king." Luneth huffed, leaning on the wall near the entrance of Northeastern Saronia.

"Judging from the reactions and testimonies of the people that we had just talked to-" Arc started, scribbling something on his notebook "The king is acting… strange, to say the least."

Ingus nodded in agreement "Indeed." The blond shrugged and shook his head in disbelief "It would also seem that the prince of Saronia has gone missing."

Arc looked up at Ingus through his book and raised a questioning brow "And you suggest we try and find him?"

The blond laughed, impressed at Arc's observations "It would be our best course of action if we ever want to get closer to the king-" Ingus crossed his arms "And thus getting closer to the heart of all these problems."

"Hey guys!" Refia screamed, waving at the three males "Come here for a second!"

* * *

"W-well, at least that's what I heard." One of the townsfolk rubbed at the back of his head sheepishly.

"Perhaps we could get answers from him." Ingus cupped his chin.

"And you say he hasn't been… executed yet?" Arc asked incredulously.

"Y-yes!" The man audibly gulped "I-I mean, whenever the guards would come arrest h-him. H-he would literally kick them out of his shop!"

"Whoa." Luneth smiled "I want to meet this guy!"

"Then it's settled." Ingus nodded, thanking the man that they had been talking to earlier.

"Finally!" The silveret's eyes lit up "Weapons!"

"Is that and food all that you can think of?" Refia smacked him on the back of the head.

* * *

"Well… this is the place." Luneth blinked owlishly at the establishment. It was, by far the smallest weapon shop he's ever seen.

"This looks pretty shady." The silveret muttered "Well, it would be highly unlikely that the man lied to us." Ingus quipped.

"But it does have the authorized weapon shop sign." Arc added, pointing to the crudely made sign that was attached near the door.

"Ah, well." Luneth smiled "It's not like we're going to die or anything-"

The silveret entered the establishment and was quickly pinned on to the door by a spear. Two more spears flew by, one successfully cutting off some of his hair while the other was deflected by Ingus' sword.

"What the?" Luneth looked at the spear that pinned his clothes on the door and was surprised when another one flew towards him, lodging on to the wood of the door a few inches away from his face.

The one who was throwing spears at the four quickly took more from the crates that littered the weapons shop. It was a man who wore clothes reminiscent of that of a blacksmith's and he glowered at Luneth, readying another spear to throw at the silveret.

"Wait! Wait!" Luneth smiled nervously, shuffling through his pockets "W-we come in peace!" The silveret pleaded, bringing out his gil pouch and shaking it frantically in front of him "We just w-want weapons!"

"Well why didn't you just say so?" The man smiled a toothy grin, throwing his spears back to their crates.

"Well, why didn't you ask?!" Luneth looked at the man incredulously.

The man shrugged and advanced towards Luneth, easily removing the spears that had impaled his clothes and the door "Well I reckoned you were guards or sumthin"

"And you just throw spears at anyone who enters?!" The silveret frowned, checking to see if he were still in one piece.

"Eh, pretty much." The man laughed boisterously, taking all of his discarded spears and threw them to random crates.

"So, how can I help ya?"

* * *

"Ah, so you wanna know what's the matter with the king, eh?" The man raised a brow questioningly.

"Indeed." Ingus started "We intend to know why Saronia is in such a state of unrest."

"Sorry about that, kids." The man shrugged "But can't help ya there."

"Eh? Why not?" Luneth asked curiously.

The man sighed "All I know is that the king has been acting pretty weird ever since Prince Alus went missing."

"I see." Arc nodded "Then I suppose the key to unlocking all these answers lie within the prince."

"Most likely." The man shrugged "Though that'd be a problem. Considering that no one's seen the prince for a long while."

"Many thanks for the information." Ingus nodded, and was about to leave when the man had cleared his throat.

"You're little friend here promised that he would buy something." The man jerked his thumb towards Luneth.

"Did I?" The silveret pointed towards his face and furrowed his brows.

"I remember it clearly along with yer cries of help." The man guffawed, throwing a spear at the silveret.

"That'd be ten thousand gil."

* * *

"Great going, Luneth." Arc mumbled "Now we're ten thousand gil short."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that he threw those spears at me!" The silveret whined.

"Maybe you guys should have just knocked." Refia stated a-matter-of-factly while pinching the bridge of her nose "What is it with you boys and rushing into things?"

Ingus shrugged "No use crying over spilled milk. At least we have attained valuable information."

"Not to mention we got this awesomely shiny spear!" Luneth smiled, raising the weapon up into the sky while it shimmered.

Ingus smacked Luneth on the back of his head "You are not even able to equip that."

* * *

Ah, that was fun to write.

Hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
